La blague de trop
by Momolive
Summary: L'innocence d'une blague, décèle parfois d'importante répercussion qui risquerait de changer notre vie, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Mais quand cette petite blague surpasse les limites et énerve notre victime, il vaut mieux prier pour que le démon au fond de lui ne se réveille pas. "Non, il ne riait plus. Il avait réveillé un monstre"


Une stupide blague. Une putain de stupide blague innocente qui était en train de virer en vrai cauchemar.

«Putain! J'te jure que je voulais pas faire ça! »

Jabura, membre du CP9, une organisation criminelle, créée pour nettoyer et blanchir les erreurs du gouvernement mondial, possédait nombre de défauts. Tantôt calme et parfois coléreux, il était menteur et purement égoïste, ceci doublé par sa fierté bien trop imposant pour son propre corps. Mais, il n'a pas aimé que des défauts, et heureusement, voiture sinon Kaku, l'homme-girafe et benjamin du groupe, se serait pendu depuis bien longtemps. Il était fin observateur, qualité indéniable, qui lui avait évité nombre de problèmes tout comme elle lui avait apporté. Mais, ce qui exaspérait le plus ses compagnons, était bien que cette qualité lui servait beaucoup pour ses blagues. Ses insupportables et agaçantes blagues qui ne volaient pas plus haut qu'une sardine. Ses farces était si redoutées,  
Alors, quand les gouttelettes d'eau commencent à tomber du ciel, tous tendirent l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Et peu importent de se faire paranoïaques, ils préféraient avoir l'air mentalement instable, plutôt que de subir une fois de plus les farces de l'homme-loup.  
Et quand, au grand malheur de sa victime, son plan s'est déroulé sans accroc, une grande course poursuite commente sur le navire. La plupart du temps, c'était Kaku qui subissait les mauvaises plaisanteries de l'aîné. Mais cette fois, Jabura avait décidé de s'attaquer à plus de coriace, à un monstre dangereux et cruel, qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour arracher sa tête du reste de son corps. Fukurô «Tu possèdes décidément l'instinct de survie d'un caillou. ». Il lui en foutrait des cailloux! Tiens, la prochaine blague lui sera entièrement dédié. Il se sertait de lui comme ballon de baudruche et l'attacherait au mat, pour "décorer" le navire. Cette idée saugrenue fit jaillir un sourire mauvais sur le visage déjà inquiétant de l'ex-assassin. Oh oui,  
D'un mouvement de tête il chassa toute idée perfide, pouvant se concentrer sur sa concentration et observer la pièce de l'oeil la salle commune.  
Les jambes s'étendant en face de lui, il a laissé sa tête tomber en arrière dans un léger soupir, tapotant l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi.

\- Jabura, pour la troisième fois, arrête ça.

Ses lèvres frémirent un instant. Il ne faut pas tout gâcher maintenant, il reste se retenir.

\- Hey, Lucci!

Un grognement lui répondit. Au moins l'homme-léopard l'écoutait. Maintenant il devait compter sur son sang froid et son talent d'acteur. Kalifa entra dans la pièce, prit le livre posé sur la commode et se posa dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Les lumières de l'ampoule au plafond se reflétaient doucement sur la couverture ornée de son ouvrage, tentant d'égaler la beauté et la douceur des rayons du soleil non-présent.

– Tu trouves pas que Kaku a un derrière de donzelle ?

Le dit Kaku s'étrangla avec sa salive.

– Oi, Jabura ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

– Je dis juste que ton arrière-train pourrait remettre en cause l'hétéro-sexualité de n'importe qui. Et je peux t'assurer que tu as une prise avec le chat de gouttière si présent.

Il couvrit sa bouche – et son hilarité – derrière sa main pour étouffer un "bâillement", devant l'air outré et choqué du jeune homme. La brise marine frappa son visage, l'humidité de celle-ci l'aida à garder sa contenance. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Blueno ne suivait plus vraiment son journal, fixant continuellement le même mot, préférant apparemment la conversation aux nouvelles politiques.

– Jabura.

Oh, il l'avait presque oublié celui-là, et le ton menaçant et tranchant qu'il avait employé présageait un magnifique spectacle pour la suite ! Malheureusement pour Lucci la bombe était déjà lâchée, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'homme le plus bavard et mauvais menteur de leur groupe était présent dans la salle. Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme-loup. Fukurô décompressa la fermeture éclair de sa bouche. Le compte à rebours venait de commencer.

– Ah chapapa. C'est vrai que j'ai moi aussi remarqué l'intérêt que portait Lucci au séant de notre girafe. Eh, tu savais aussi qu'une fois il s'était même pour-léché les lèvres en le regardant, c'était rapide et j'ai presque cru l'imaginer. Oh ! Il lui a aussi dit lors d'un combat, je cite « Tu devrais faire attention à tes arrières. » près de l'oreille, peut-être y avait-il un double sens...

Le bruit d'un verre claqué sur une surface en bois résonna dans la pièce et coupa la tirade de l'assassin. A cause de sa tête baissée, personne ne pouvait voir l'expression faciale de leur leader, mais une chose était sûre, personne ne voulait subir son courroux. Personne ! Tous vaquèrent donc de nouveau à leurs occupations. Kalifa replongea dans son livre, plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Blueno se concentrât à nouveau sur son journal. Kumadori claqua ses longs cheveux rosés dans le visage de Fukurô, essayant certainement de le sauver d'une phrase qui signerait son arrêt de mort. Kaku, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Première étape, check ! Bon, passons à la seconde. Jabura s'excusa silencieusement pour la gêne qu'il allait causer au pauvre benjamin du groupe, ce sacrifice était essentiel pour le bien de cette mission.

– De toute façon, c'est mieux que tu ne jettes pas ton dévolu sur lui Kaku. C'est un guépard. Ne l'oublie pas. Ils sont rapides comme des lapins ! Trente seconde s'il fait des efforts ! T'y prendras aucun plaisir, crois moi !

Un froid s'installa dans la pièce. Pendant qu'il parlait, Jabura c'était redressé, les bras croisés et les pieds encrés fermement dans le sol. Il n'était pas fou et savait pertinemment que s'il voulait survivre à la rage grandissante de son cadet, il avait intérêt à filer fissa fissa, seulement l'envie de le taquiner était trop forte et l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines était bien trop jouissif. Celui-ci semblait, d'ailleurs, toujours réfléchir aux propos de son aîné, se demandant si son ouïe était défectueuse ou si l'homme avachi dans son fauteuil souhaitait simplement une mort lente et douloureuse. Fukurô avait peut-être raison quand il avait affirmé que ce chien galeux possédait l'instinct de survie d'un caillou. Il fit abstractions des toussotements faussement exagérés de Kumadori et fixa, la prunelle tremblante de colère, l'idiot qui le cherchait.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai dis que tu n'étais pas un bon coup. Et vu comment tu fais pousser ta barbiche, ça ne m'entonnerait même pas que tu essayes de combler quelque chose.

C'était donc confirmé. Jabura était encore plus bête qu'il n'y paraissait, doublé à ça ses envies suicidaires, que l'homme-guépard se ferait une joie d'assouvir pour lui. Même Hattori avait quitté l'épaule de son maître pour s'installer sur une des grandes étagères qui meublait la pièce. Un grondement quitta la gorge de Lucci, se répercutant contre les murs de la salle. Jabura remarqua avec amusement, Blueno user de son fruit du démon pour faire évacuer Kumadori qui retenait à grande peine la fermeture éclaire de Fukurô, ils avaient assez d'un idiot kamikaze, pas besoin qu'un autre s'ajoute à l'équation.  
Même après toute ses vacheries, il se contrôlait encore et restait vraiment respectable, mais il était sur le point de craquer, il ne manquait qu'un simple bruit, un mot, pour que la cage du fauve explose.

– Hey Lucci ! Miaou !

Dans un crissement sévère Jabura quitta la pièce, transformant son corps avec rapidité pour avoir plus de vitesse et ainsi mettre plus de distance avec la rage incommensurable de son nakama.  
Il lui restait dix secondes avant que Lucci ne tilt enfin.  
Il bondit hors du navire, s'il avait de la chance il trouverait un endroit sec et caché pour pouvoir dormir. Et cette pluie finalement était la bienvenue, elle finirait par masquer son odeur.  
Neuf secondes. Ses pattes frappaient la boue, dispersant quelques gouttelettes de cette texture désagréable sur son pelage. Cette terre mouillée coincée entre ses coussinets était vraiment incommodante.  
Huit secondes. Ses muscles tiraient désagréablement, il fallait avouer que pendant son interaction avec sa victime, il avait tendu ses muscles au maximum pour pouvoir fuir, si la bête assoiffée de sang décidait de se jeter immédiatement sur lui.  
Sept secondes. Il avait intérêt à accélérer la cadence s'il voulait lui échapper.  
Six secondes. Un hurlement inhumain secoua l'île.

– Et merde ! jura t-il tout bas.

Le matou avait repris ses esprits bien plus rapidement que prévu. Et à l'entente des bruits sourds, loin derrière lui, il su qu'il était assez remonté pour briser tout les obstacles qui entravaient sa route. Arbre, roche et être vivant compris.  
Il accéléra la cadence. Non, cette fois il ne riait plus. Il avait réveillé un monstre. Un monstre qui rêvait de lui passer ses griffes au travers le corps. Il aurait dû réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Ce qui était comique puisqu'il était littéralement un loup. Mais quand il avait songé à ce plan, il n'avait imaginé qu'une stupide blague. Une putain de stupide blague innocente qui était entrain de virer en vrai cauchemar.

La nuit était tombée bien trop vite au goût du blagueur, qui retranché dans sa forme de loup, sous les racines d'un arbre, fixait avec angoisse le ciel et les étoiles naissantes. Extérieurement il paraissait calme, mais dans sa tête, c'était un vrai champ de bataille. Plusieurs mini-Jabura couraient frénétiquement, tentant de trouver une solution pour survivre à cette désastreuse situation. Le débat politique était très mouvementé et il finirait par vomir ses tripes si la migraine ne le tuait pas avant.

Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui. Solution numéro une : se rendre et s'excuser. Un grand bruit résonna dans sa tête, non cette solution n'était pas faisable pour l'instant. Deuxième solution : fuir, se barrer le plus loin possible et ne jamais revenir. Le même bip refit son apparition, non cette solution ferait bien trop plaisir à son ennemi. Troisième solution : attendre qu'il se calme et revenir sur le bateau normalement. Le bip résonna de nouveau, ils se ferait jeter hors du bateau avant même d'avoir pu y poser un doigt de pieds. Quatrième solution : faire un mélange de toutes les solutions. Resté caché, attendre qu'il se calme, s'excuser et revenir comme une fleur sur le bateau.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Enfin il avait trouvé une solution. Même si le fait de mettre de côté sa fierté ne lui plaisait pas, c'était toujours mieux que de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
Et puis il fallait avouer que c'était pas très cool de ça part.  
Même si ça avait été un spectacle merveilleux.  
Ses yeux s'alourdirent avec lenteur. Ouvrant la bouche pour bailler, il se roula un peu plus en boule, nichant sa tête dans la jonction de sa patte arrière et de son buste, puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Quatre heures, quatre fichues heures qu'il cherchait le cabot. Quatre heures où le clébard le fuyait. Et heureusement qu'il s'était calmé. Sinon il ne donnait pas cher de ça peau. La boue maculait à présent ses chaussures et son pantalon, atteignant lentement ses chaussettes en une douce caresse gelée. Une chose était sûre, Jabura nettoierait le bateau à la brosse à dent, si ce n'était pas avec la brosse-à-sourcils de Kalifa.  
Le martellement des gouttes d'eau, tombant de ses cheveux ébènes, coupait le silence de la nuit en un clapotis irrégulier.

– Foutue pluie.

Sa voie rauque et étouffée résonna dans sa propre boîte crânienne. Il porta une main à sa gorge, surpris pas ce timbre qui ne lui était plus familié, après tout, il s'était habitué à la voix qu'il avait créée pour Hattori, fluette et ferme. Beaucoup ne comprenait pas qu'il soit ventriloque, qui plus est avec son pigeon. Mais peu importe, Hattori adorait ça et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Il releva la tête et huma l'air autour de lui. Un soupir résigné s'échappa de la barrière qu'était ses lèvres. Le déluge d'eau avait masqué l'odeur du plus vieux et à moins qu'il ne soit assez proches, son odorat de félin ne lui servirait à rien. Il voulait prendre un bon bain chaud, se poser à son bureau, un verre de scotches à la main, avec son fidèle pigeon, et oublié cette journée désastreuse. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait abandonner ses recherches, le sac à puces qui lui servait de compagnon en profiterait pour se planquer à un endroit qu'il avait déjà visité. Et puis il l'avait insulté de la pire des manières en le désignant de précoces. Porté par un élan de sadisme, l'homme se pourlécha les lèvres, laissant son cerveau tourner à cent à l'heure. Oh oui, le clébard allait le regretter. De la pire des manières qu'il soit.  
Son corps se changea lentement, et ce fut sous la forme d'un léopard, qu'il reprit ses recherches, écartant les branches des buissons de son museau. Les pattes du vertébré tapaient le sol à chaque de ses pas, en un rythme fréquent. Sa truffe flaira l'air, à la recherche d'un brin d'odeur, juste une parcelle de son parfum, minime soit-il, pour enfin le retrouver. Brusquement son corps gela, ses babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant une rangée de crocs acérés.  
Enfin, il l'avait trouvé.  
Tête relevé, il suivit l'odeur de chien mouillé prostré derrière l'odeur des feuilles, d'eau et de boue. Son comparse avait – apparemment – tenté de masquer son odeur.  
Et ce fut avec un sourire carnassier qu'il retrouva le corps inerte de son acolyte. Il voulait lui apprendre le respect, lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il était le plus puissant, ainsi il réflechirait à deux fois avant de venir se frotter à lui.  
Il se glissa sans un bruit au dessus du loup endormi, collant son dos au plafond de racine et rapprocha ses crocs de l'animal. A peine sa respiration frappa t-elle la nuque de sa victime que celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta une fuite désespérée, ce fut sans compter les membres du léopard encrés fermement dans le sol de quart et d'autre du mammifère, qui, piégé, ne pouvait rien faire.  
Reprenant leur forme humaine les deux hommes s'observèrent. Jabura, sourire crispé aux lèvres, tenta tant bien que mal d'alléger la situation par un ricanement, ricanement tut par les grondements du matou.

– Hey Lucci… ça roule ?

– Tu sais Jabura, j'ai toujours été très tolérant avec toi. Je me montrais calme à chacune de tes blagues et ce tant que tu ne t'attaquais pas à moi. Malheureusement tu as – semble t-il – décidé de me prendre pour cible en oubliant les répercussions que posséderait tes actes, je me trompe ?

La simple décomposition du visage de son aîné fut suffisant pour confirmer ses dires.

– Et comparé au autres, je ne compte pas rester calme et te maudire en silence. Oh non ! Je vais te faire goûter à une douleur si insupportable que l'enfer te paraîtra paradisiaque. Mais pour l'instant, je vais juste te montrer que ma barbe ne sert pas à combler un manque et qu'il est fort possible que demain tu ne puisse plus marcher normalement.

– Attends, quoi ?!

Ainsi le lendemain, Jabura fut retrouvé à genoux, brosse-à-sourcils en main, nettoyant comme il pouvait le pont. Peu importe les interrogations de ses nakamas sur sa démarche boiteuse ou encore sa nouvelle peur bleu des léopards, une chose était sûre, ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui, cependant Lucci adoptait une attitude plus détendue et la seule réponse qu'il offrit à ses compagnons fut

«Je lui ai simplement prouvé qu'un léopard possédait une très bonne endurance. »


End file.
